Monsters of the Moon
by Cattra1992
Summary: Mya a girl who lives in modern times but is some how taken to ancient Egypt, she is adopted by Pharaoh Seti as time goes on Mya's past has found her again. Can she save her new family or will it be torn to shreds?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope everyone enjoys this and please leave reviews. Say what you want I'm a big girl I can handle it. So enjoy.

Imhotep/OC

Romance/Supernatural

"speaking" 'thinking' _'reading'_

Summary: Mya is a special girl who lives in modern times but is some how taken to ancient Egypt she is adopted by the pharaoh Seti and of course she meets Imhotep (this is a little before Anck su namun.) As time goes on Mya's past find her again. Can she save her new family or will everything be torn to shreds?

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes, 5'7, slim figure, pale, fangs (top and bottom set), and has claws that are an inch long and razor sharp

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, only Mya

1

It is almost midnight and I am no where near home and I am being hunted my my ancestors cousin to the werewolves. The look exactly like a wolf but much bigger like the size of a grizzly bear if not a little bigger than that. They are not as lucky as those that are around today, we can change when ever we want but they can't the only thing they will ever know is their pure animal instinct and that is to kill what ever they see. They won't see reason and they don't have humanity in them, its only blood lust and I have to kill them and that hurts the most I have to kill my own kind because if I don't they will destroy the world. And now I am running from ten of them, I lost my swords I have nothing to use to fight them that could cause harm and I can't take all of them down without a weapon. And I can't call for help because I was born a mute, I can talk to people telepathically but everyone is out of my range so the only thing I can do is keep running.

And just when my luck could get any better it starts to storm but oh no its not your normal storm no its a full blown pure destruction kind of storm. I ran into a open field and they were starting to close in on me when they scattered I stopped and open my mind and tried to find where they went. Then my blood ran cold 'damn it they are freaking surrounding me, well if I'm going to die then I am going to take as many of them with me.' I waited for them to make their move when everything seem to go into slow motion, they were coming at me all at once when there was a flash of light and the next thing I knew I was surrounded be water and the storm was still going on but none of the ancestors were anywhere to be seen. I tried to fight the current but I was too tired and worn out to do anything so finally I just let the water take me to where ever it was leading me. Slowly I started to lose consciousness.

I started to wake up when I heard voices, I had no idea whats so ever what they were saying. I open my eyes and looked to where the voices were and was well pretty shocked 'theses people are wearing hardly any clothing! Where the hell am I?' There were two men and one young woman, one of the men has a goatee, his head shaved, he wore quit a bit of gold and he had this I am the leader and you will listen to me look. The other man also has his head shave as well, he seemed fairly tall, well build, and he wore a bit aof gold but he also had on black robes. And the young woman she has long black hair, a slim figure, and she had this calm and caring presence that tells you that you could trust her. The men were talking when the woman looked over at me, she quickly got the others attention and they turned and looked at me as well. The man with the goatee start to speak but when I was not answering he started to get me thankfully they woman notice my confusion and told him. He was a little shocked but he nodded his head and turn to the other man and said something to him and the other man bowed and left the room and came back shortly after with what look like paper and ink along with something to write with.

He started to write something and when he was finished he handed it to me, I looked at the paper was very much shocked 'theses are hieroglyphs, holy hell I'm in ancient Egypt well its a good thing I learned how to read and write this.' I looked at the paper and re-read what it said _"who are you and why do you not speak?"_ I looked at them and pointed to the paper and the ink and the man with the goatee nodded his head and I began to write. _"My name is Mya. The reason that I can not speak is because I was born a mute and the only way I can understand you is through writing, so please forgive me if I have offended you." _I handed to paper back to the man and I guess he read it to them, the man with the goatee didn't say anything at first but then finally he spoke and the other wrote what he said. When he was done talking the other men handed me the paper well actually looking at it now its more if a scroll and it said _"I am Pharaoh Seti, the young woman is my daughter Princess Nefertire, and the man is my High Priest Imhotep. Young one if you agree I would like to adopt you as my daughter, you will have a good safe life here but it is your choice."_ I was shocked this man wanted to adopted me, make me one of the family all I could do is look at all of them and my gut instinct was telling me that I should say yes so all I did was just simply a small nod.

Seti smiled and started to talk to Nefertire she too had a smile on her face then both Seti and Imhotep left the room leaving only me and her in the room. She walk up next to me and held out her hand, I sensed nothing bad about her so I took her hand and she led to a room with other people it looked like this was where you could bath. She started to speak to the women in the room and they started to work on what ever they were told to do I guess. Two of them came to and lead me near the bath and undress me and lead me into the bath water and started to scrub me down head to toe and then put this smelly oil on me it smelled like jasmine which I didn't mind I didn't want to smell bad but the rest of it was pretty uncomfortable to say the least. Once the bath was over they put me in a white gown and began to brush my hair. Finally when they were done with every thing they brought me back into the bedroom that I was in, I laid down and wondered what was going to happen now that I was here and part of a royal family none the less. So many questions were running through my head to the point that I was getting dizzy so I just put it out of my mind for the moment and closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

A/N: Hey every one I hope you like it there will be another chapter soon and please review opinions are wonderful good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took to long I hope everyone enjoys this and please leave reviews. Say what you want I'm a big girl I can handle it. So enjoy.

Imhotep/OC

Romance/Supernatural

"speaking" 'thinking' _'reading'_

Summary: Mya is a special girl who lives in modern times but is some how taken to ancient Egypt she is adopted by the pharaoh Seti and of course she meets Imhotep (this is a little before Anck su namun.) As time goes on Mya's past find her again. Can she save her new family or will everything be torn to shreds?

Appearance: Long black hair, green eyes, 5'7, slim figure, pale, fangs (top and bottom set), and has claws that are an inch long and razor sharp

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy, only Mya

2

Imhotep POV

So many questions are going through my head after meeting that woman Mya. 'Such an odd name.' Everything about her was odd, her green eyes, her nails no not nails they were claws, and the fact she can't speak. She can't understand the language if its spoken but if its written she can understand it perfectly that and she can write. I understand why she had to learn to write but to read, that is what I don't understand. Did her parents think it would be easier? I don't know maybe if she didn't understand it being spoken at least she can understand it being written. My thoughts were interrupted by the Pharaoh's voice, "Imhotep, Mya is going to be my daughter and I want you to spend time with her, get to know her. See what you can find out about her. Where is she from? Why is she here? I want you to find out about her past. I want to know everything, I have a feeling that the gods sent her and its for a good reason." I bowed, "yes my Pharaoh and may I ask a question?" The Pharaoh nodded and waved his hand basiclly telling me to continue, "well my lord I was wondering why would the gods send her, I'm not questioning them or anything its just well I'm curious." The Pharaoh didn't say anything he only nodded his head in agreement, "That's a good question Imhotep. I wonder that myself but that is not what is bothering me, my trusted High Priest. Its the strange yet frightening howling I heard when we found Mya."

"Howling my Pharaoh?" I said confused, the Pharaoh only nodded his head and dismissed me. I went to my room and sent the servants away wanting to be alone. Then I heard the howl that the Pharaoh told me about and he was right is was strange but its was also frightening to heard it.

Mya POV

I woke up it was still night I couldn't been asleep for very long then I heard a howl, an earth shattering howl. I knew that kind of howl from anywhere, the ancestors. Some of them must of followed me here I have putted everyone in danger. I shot off of the bed and out of the room I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into a wall and hit the ground. I heard someone shouting, I looked up and saw the men called Imhotep standing there in front of me looking very pissed. I quickly started to pretend to writing knowing that he knew what I meant. He grabbed my arm and lead me to a room. 'This must be his room.' Imhotep took me to his desk, he took out a blank scroll and ink and began to write when he was done I quickly read it. _'Don't worry Princess Mya there is nothing to be afraid about.' _I looked at him and shook my head no frantically I took the pen and wrote _'I am not afraid of it. I need something silver quickly before it kills someone!' _I watched him read and saw the confusion written on his face so I continue to write _'That thing is from my home, its very old and very dangerous, who is ever injured from then will turn into them. They will lose their humanity and lose their chance to go to heaven. The reason why I know so much about them is because I was trained to kill them so please High Priest you must believe me.' _ Once Imhotep was done reading he nodded his head and motioned me to stay where I was, I only nodded my head and watch him leave.

About five minutes later Imhotep returned with something wrapped in cloth in his hand he took the cloth off and revealed a small pure silver dagger the only thing that was not silver was the handle which is lucky for me. I quickly wrote _'I promise I will explain as much as I can please keep everyone inside.' _And with that I ran to the balcony and jumped off into the night to hunt the ancestor.

A/N: Hey every one I hope you like it there will be another chapter soon and please review opinions are wonderful good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey I am really sorry for the delay between babysittng, my ged classes, and getting ready to move to a different state I have had little time to update. I finally have some so here it goes I hope you like Chapter 3as much as you like the other two. So enjoy reading.

Disclamber: I do not own The Mummy only Mya.

"speaking" 'thoughts' _"reading and writing"_

Mya POV

Jumping from building to building trying to find the ancestorsscent, I was getting closer to the end of the city. I know I didn't past it or i would have caught its scent already so it must be further up ahead. I reached the outskirts of the city when I finally caught its scent I ran fasterand jumped farther to get to it in time so it couldn't kill anyone but I knew I was only kidding myself. The ancestors are mindless, blood thirsty, and ruthless creature and they won't stop until they are killed and burned to ash. I just hope there weren't too many people killed these people have no clue what these things or how to kill them and its my fault that they are here and I have to protect them. I stopped when I got to the strongest point of its scent and what I saw made my blood run cold, there was blood every where and whats worse it was human blood, lots of it. I land on the ground and looked around there were only two dead humans, "there is too much blood to be from two bodies" I said to myself. So now the question is where are the others?

I heard a long low growl behind me I turn around slowly and saw it, the ancestor, its muzzle was covered in blood and it was ready to kill again. I gripped the dagger tightly in my hand ready for it to attack, after what seemed like an hour it flung it self at me. I waited for the right moment duck down, raised the dagger and shoved in its heart. It came down with a thud, 'good its dead but where are the other bodies?'

That question was answered when I heard growling behind me, I whirled around, three newly changed ancestors standing there snarling at me. I quickly flipped the dead one over and grabbed the dagger and ran towards them. I jumped on top of the closest one and slit its throat, the second one swiped its claws toward me I moved my head just in time for it to miss my head but it did graze my arm. I backed off a bit to regain my footing and attacked to second one it tried to swip me again but I fully dogded it this time. With inhuman speed I slit its throat and stabbed its heart, its blood was all over amy arms and shoulders. My wounded arm was bleeding worse than I thought it would but started to heal slowly. I turned to the last ancestor I ran towards itdropped to the groung dagger raised and slid under it, if the dagger had been one of my swords it would have almost been cut in half. Once I stopped moving I stood up and watch the last ancestor hit the ground dead. I went over to what look like the remain of a home I grabbed luckly a tourch still lit and quickly set the two human bodies on fire before they had a chance to change and set the ancestor bodies on fore as well just to make sure.

Once they were all bured I headed back to well I guess my home, I never really had a home before. I started running on the top of the buildings firguring its the best way not to be seen and in no time I was back at the palace. I looked for Imhotep's balcony figuring that I would come back the same way I left, I saw Imhotep standing outside of his balcony stairing out into the city. 'Is he looking for me?' I shook my head and grabbed a small pebble and threw it near him. He looked around and then finally at my direction, he was getting ready to yell so I quickly sinaled him to stay quit and thankkfully he listened. I started to climb up towards him as quick as I could, it was hard with my injured arm. Once I was close enough for him to reach me, he grabs my hand and pulls me up the rest of the way and onto the balcony.

He looked worried, I held out the dagger for him to take that was when he finally notice my arm. His eyes bacame wide with shock and he started talkign well more like shouting really, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into his room. He set me down in a chair pulled out some paper and ink and began to write, once he was finished he handed it to me. _"What in great gods happen to you? What was it that attacked you? Will you be alright? The Pharaoh must know of this and that wound will need to be treated at once." _Once I finished reading I looked up at him then the paper and started to write, _"I_ _am fine. My arm will be fully healed by morning and what attacked me is a creature called an ancestor they are very big blood thirsty_ _creatures that will kill any human on sight. Those who are injured by them will become one of them and there is nothing that can stop that. Only me and a few other people can avoid that, we're basiclly born to hunt these thinng, to save people. I will tell the Pharaoh myself tomorrow. I hope those were the only ones, anymore and this whole city will be in danger."_

I handed him the paper and quickly read it, he looked at and I could see the concern in his eyes, he quickly wrote somthing and handed it to me. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" I looked up at him with a gentle smile and wrote, _"Yes I am going to be fine. Good night Imhotep."_ With that I stood up and left the room and return to my own. Once I got there I cleaned the blood off of my arms and shoulders and got another clean cloth and wrapped it around my injured arm. Once I was done I went to bed and finally let sleep take over.

Imhotep POV

I just watched her leave injured 'the wound looked serious and she acted as if it was nothing. She wouldn't even let me treat it that and she said well wrote that it would be fully healed by morning, no one heals that fast unless they were truly blessed by the gods.' I turned and saw the dagger it was covered in blood 'she must be a great warrior or somthing to be able to hunt such creatures.' Where did they come from? Were they sent by the gods? That can't be the gods would never do suck a horrific thing to a whole city and Princess Mya was going to protect the city with just this dagger. I shook my head 'no she is going to need somthing more than just a dagger to fight maybe after she talks to the Pharaoh I can suggest that he could comission some weapons for her.' I let out a long sigh and decided to go to bed but I wasn't remotly close to falling asleep. My thoughts kepted going to Princess Mya there was more than what she was telling and I am going to find out what. There must be a reason on why she is hiding somthing.

AN: Hey everyone I am really sorry but I got hit with a serious writers block every time I try to finish chapter 4 I just go blank but if you have any ideas on what the next chapter should be or how it ends I would love to hear it so yeah like I said I will post this as soon as I can. Thanks


End file.
